Thérapie
by LonelyD
Summary: Thor tente de réconforter Steve après l'Ère d'Ultron. Après tout, lui aussi doit vivre avec, sur la conscience, la chute de l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. / Post-Avengers : AOU, Post-CACW, léger Thor/Steve.
Fandom : Avengers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee et de Jack Kirby, les films sont de Joss Whedon.

Pairing : léger Thor/Steve, mentions de Thor/Jane.

Rating : K puisqu'il n'y a rien de méchant dans ce texte.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Drama.

Note : C'est un Thor/Steve un peu raté pour le coup. Les sous-entendus sont subtils. Je joue plus sur leurs ( quelques ) ressemblances et leur entente. Le texte est un post-Avengers AOU et un post-CACW, il est donc préférable d'avoir vu ces deux films pour le comprendre. Thor et Steve sont donc les principaux protagonistes de l'histoire, ce sont même les seuls. Les autres personnages n'apparaissent qu'en coup de vent, ils n'ont même pas droit à la parole. La fin est peut-être un peu rapide ( plus j'écris et plus je me rends compte que j'ai un sérieux souci avec les fins ). Les remarques sont toujours appréciées. En espérant que le texte vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

La musique résonnait encore dans ses oreilles quand il mit un pied sur le balcon et qu'il prit une profonde inspiration.

Enfin un peu d'air.

La fête battait son plein à l'intérieur et Tony remplissait à merveille son rôle d'hôte. Rhodey répétait sans cesse les mêmes blagues qui n'avaient rien de drôles et que tout le monde avait déjà entendues des dizaines de fois, Clint et Maria s'étaient fondus au milieu des autres invités et Thor avait perdu de vue tous les autres – excepté le capitaine.

Steve s'était éclipsé quelques minutes plus tôt, quelques temps après qu'il ait vidé son verre, et se soit isolé sur le balcon. Ne le voyant pas revenir, Thor s'était dit qu'il serait sans doute plus prudent de lui toucher deux mots – il pourrait ainsi s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Il s'approcha à pas léger, sans rien dire et lui tendit simplement un verre lorsqu'il se pencha à la balustrade pour l'imiter. Steve l'accepta sans concession. Ils restèrent en silence les yeux fixés sur les pics bétonnés de New-York et les étoiles pour les éclairer.

Ç'aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il se sentait chez lui ici. La Terre – et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter – ne lui était pas encore totalement familière et il lui arrivait d'être à l'étroit, comme un pied dans une chaussure un peu petite. Avec le temps il s'y ferait, il s'habituerait aux hommes et à leurs mœurs et il finirait par adopter Midgard – peut-être définitivement –, mais pour le moment, il était nostalgique.

À en croire le regard de Steve, il partageait ce sentiment. Steve, ce soldat qu'on avait réveillé d'un trop long sommeil et qui avait (re)découvert son monde complètement chamboulé.

Tony avait passé des heures entières à lui en parler – avec une passion presque douteuse – et lui expliquer comment et pourquoi Steve se retrouvait ici. Le soldat n'avait pas eu le choix. Sa chute, il l'avait choisie – pour sauver le monde –, mais son retour sur Terre était un accident. Tout ce qu'il avait laissé dans les années 40 avait changé ou disparu. Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté pour lui et avait continué sa course infernale. Il pouvait essayer de rattraper tout le retard accumulé, mettre à jour ses connaissances et visionner en accélérer soixante-dix ans d'histoire, jamais il ne vivrait ces années perdues.

Steve était sans doute le pied trop petit dans une chaussure trop grande. Il ne parviendrait peut-être pas à s'adapter parfaitement à son monde – et regretterait toujours ce qu'il n'avait pu accomplir.

Thor jeta un bref regard à son ami. Le profil de Steve – son nez cassé et légèrement courbé, ses yeux bleus brillants même dans la nuit, la ligne de sa mâchoire et de sa bouche, dure et droite – était rivé vers le ciel.

Chez lui, il arrivait que certains mages invoquent les étoiles pour connaître l'avenir. Était-ce aussi le cas sur Midgard ?

Thor voyait Steve comme un homme discret et silencieux en privé et résolument charismatique et obstiné dès qu'il revêtait son costume de super-soldat. L'homme avait deux facettes et même s'il était l'un de ses amis, ce n'était là que ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer. Que ce soit sur sa famille, son passée ou son présent, Steve restait un véritable mystère, mais les épreuves qu'ils avaient déjà vécues ensemble lui permettaient d'affirmer qu'à ce moment précis Steve n'était pas dans son assiette. L'inquiétude était presque palpable sur son visage – et Thor se retint de tendre la main pour l'apaiser.

– Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te confier, je suis là pour t'écouter.

Il perçut un bref soupir à côté de lui.

Steve posa une main sur son épaule, un geste réconfortant, à la fois doux et rassurant.

– Tout va bien. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui offrit son sourire le plus franc, un de ceux qui aurait pu lui assurer la confiance du plus méfiant des hommes.

Loki avait pris l'habitude de l'acheter avec ce genre de sourire pendant des années. Thor ne l'aurait jamais remis en cause, c'était tout bonnement insensé. Son frère dupait tout le monde, mais il n'osait jamais le faire avec lui.

La plaie avait été bien plus douloureuse que la lame était profondément enfoncée dans son dos depuis trop longtemps.

Mais Loki se protégeait des autres avec ces sourires. Steve, lui, se protégeait de lui-même. Il se voilait la face sur ses propres sentiments pour ne pas souffrir de ne pouvoir gérer le chaos qu'était devenue sa vie.

Thor n'insisterait pas, si Steve n'avait pas envie de parler. Il avait commis cette irréparable erreur avec Loki – et pleurait encore sur ses regrets. On ne l'y reprendrait plus.

– Je sais que ton ami te manque, celui dont Natasha et toi parlez souvent. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, mais sache que je te comprends. J'ai vécu un peu la même chose avec Loki.

Steve détourna le regard et baissa la tête.

Il vida son verre d'une traite avant de répondre :

– Bucky et moi avons grandi à une époque qui n'existe plus. C'est lui qui m'a appris à me battre, avant que j'entre à l'armée. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis et quitte à me laisser partir, il préférait s'assurer que j'aie le plus de chances possibles de rentrer vivant. Finalement, il est le seul à ne pas être revenu. Je l'ai vu s'écraser et _mourir_. S'il y a bien une chose dont j'avais fait le deuil dans les années 40, c'était ça, mon amitié avec Bucky. De le voir réapparaître, ça a été choc. J'aimerais pouvoir le retrouver, mais il n'est plus le même à présent. Trop de temps, trop de choses – d'horreurs – ont eu lieu depuis. Si seulement j'avais su.

À l'entendre parler ainsi de son frère d'armes, Thor se crispa. Il se souvint de la rancœur – contre lui-même, contre son égocentrisme – qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait vu Loki dépérir sur le Bifrost. Tant de douleur et de souffrance auraient pu être évitées si seulement il avait su.

– Cela est difficile, mais il ne sert plus à rien de t'en vouloir désormais. Ton ami est quelque part, dehors, et rien n'est encore totalement perdu pour lui.

Si Loki avait pu se racheter, l'ami de Steve, aussi loin que son esprit puisse se trouver, pourrait sans nul doute trouver la paix avec lui-même.

– Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir avec Loki, confia-t-il. Ne perds pas espoir avec ton frère.

Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule, qu'il serra d'un geste affectueux. Ses paroles pouvaient paraître naïves, mais mieux valait ceci qu'un silence gêné.

Steve se tourna vers lui et en signe de remerciement lui sourit.

De la douleur, toujours de la douleur dans ses yeux bleus, mais également une pointe d'espoir pour les illuminer, comme une mince étoile dans un ciel noir.

* * *

Il tituba dans un flou onirique. Les couleurs, les bruits, les odeurs le pénétrèrent de part en part et l'aspirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fondent en lui en une myriade de petites explosions. Il se sentit à la fois plein et incomplet, son corps remplis, mais chaque extrémité se prolongeant à l'infini. Il n'émergea que lorsque les lumières criardes lui brûlèrent les yeux et les entêtantes senteurs de parfums attaquèrent son nez.

Une danseuse passa devant lui sans l'apercevoir. Elle fut suivie de sa compagne, puis d'un autre danseur. Leurs vêtements, courts, couvraient à peine leurs épaules et leur pubis.

Il balaya du regard la pièce bondée, plongée dans la pénombre. Un capuchon attira son attention. Ce dernier le bouscula, le dépassa à une vitesse folle, avança à grand pas dans la pièce et se faufila entre les invités masqués.

Il s'agissait d'une fête, Thor ne pouvait pas se tromper et la silhouette qui se profilait devant lui semblait vouloir le guider dans cette lointaine mascarade.

Les pieds solides sur le sol, il la suivit. Il fut pris d'une étrange impression, un sentiment de déjà vu devant cette apparition. Éloignée, mais pourtant si familière, différente et pourtant si semblable. La pourchasser, même l'attraper, lui parut nécessaire.

Thor la rattrapa à temps pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Il tendit le bras pour la faire pivoter et découvrir ce visage qui se cachait de lui, mais elle se volatilisa aussitôt, comme si elle avait pu disparaître ou se dématérialiser. L'air restait pourtant inchangé, toujours aussi lourd et chargé.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et Thor se retourna sur un homme, haut de taille, à la carrure imposante, presque aussi imposante que la sienne, au teint sombre et doré. Il reconnut Heimdall en une seconde. Il tenta de lui parler. Il hurlait, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas. C'était comme si les mots mouraient à la seconde où ils quittaient sa bouche. Les yeux, livides, d'Heimdall, étaient incapables de suivre son regard.

Le gardien des portes avait perdu la vue et lui murmurait d'une voix inquiète et rude des propos incompréhensibles.

Que devait-il dénouer de ce tourbillon infernal ?

Il se sentit chavirer, oppressé dans cette atmosphère si particulière. C'était Asgard et pourtant il ne se sentait pas chez lui.

Les lumières, les odeurs se fanèrent déjà.

Thor était de retour sur Midgard.

* * *

Le retour à la réalité avait été rude. Même après avoir visité plus de mondes qu'il n'en pouvait compter sur ses doigts, Thor pouvait encore s'extasier devant les découvertes qu'il faisait. Midgard était l'une de ces sources constantes d'émerveillements, de surprises et d'émotions. Les humains le fascinaient, petits êtres à la vie si courte qu'elle se consumait comme la flamme d'une bougie. Ils en étaient tombés amoureux. Grâce à Jane, d'abord, puis par l'intermédiaire de ses camarades Avengers.

Mais si dans ses longues années de combats et de batailles Thor avait pu apprendre quelque chose c'était que seuls ses proches pouvaient le décevoir. Il avait parfois du mal à le reconnaître, mais c'était ce qui était arrivé avec Loki, puis était venu le temps de ses amis midgardiens – comme eux, très vite, trop vite, il s'était souvenu qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits, que les défauts constellaient leurs enveloppes charnelles fragiles et leurs âmes peintes en nuances de gris. La fougue de leur jeunesse engendrait de monumentales erreurs qu'ils ne pouvaient pas toujours contrôler.

Tony avait créé Ultron, un être fait de métal et de mailles électroniques – de la science, toujours de la science –, qui avait voulu réduire en cendres une entière civilisation. Il avait fallu le détruire, lui et son armée et Thor avait senti peser sur ses épaules tout le poids de ses responsabilités d'être hors du commun sur Midgard.

Il n'en voulait pas à Tony – s'il avait su pardonner Loki, il pouvait en faire autant pour son ami midgardien qui n'était, finalement, que bien intentionné –, il regrettait bien plus de ne pas avoir pu se faire entendre. Malheureusement, l'incompréhension régnait toujours au sein de ses coéquipiers : le capitaine contre l'ingénieur ; le cœur contre l'esprit ; la foi contre la science. Thor avait autrefois été le témoin de combats similaires et bien que les hommes soient ses amis, il s'était décidé à ne pas prendre partie. L'Ère d'Ultron n'avait été que le déclencheur d'une rivalité plus grande et plus profonde qui n'était pas sienne.

Il partit quelques temps après la catastrophe qui avait fait trembler la Sokovie. Il était temps pour lui de se retirer, au moins pour un moment. Mais il garda le sentiment que les tensions finiraient un jour par exploser.

* * *

Il avait voulu saluer chacun de ses camarades. Steve avait été le dernier sur sa liste. Comme lui, il avait dû remettre à plus tard ses projets. La poursuite d'un vieil ennemi avait dû attendre. La recherche d'un ami disparu avait été retardée. Steve avait tout mis de côté pour faire front avec les Avengers – et sa vie personnelle était une fois de plus passée à la trappe.

Thor s'était introduit dans les nouveaux locaux réservés aux Avengers, aussi discrètement que possible – aussi discrètement que sa carrure pouvait le lui permettre – et avait rejoint les séances d'entraînement physique données par le capitaine. Ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer ce pauvre Sam Wilson, un de leurs nouveaux coéquipiers, avec des épreuves sportives bien au-dessus de ses capacités d'être mortel. Mais l'homme ne se décourageait pas pour autant. En sueur, haletant, il suivait Steve Rogers et continuait à sourire et à blaguer comme ce n'eût été rien d'autre qu'une simple promenade de santé.

Thor les interrompit en s'avançant dans la pièce. Il héla Steve qui se retourna vers lui :

– Steve, mon ami, laisse donc ce pauvre garçon se reposer un peu !

Lorsque Steve vint lui donner l'accolade, le sourire aux lèvres, Thor aperçut le regard suppliant de Sam.

– J'ai à te parler, avoua-t-il en emmenant Steve à l'écart. Je pense que tu es déjà au courant de mon départ, mais je tenais tout de même à t'en parler moi-même. Je pars dès demain pour Londres où je compte retrouver Jane. J'aurais aimé pouvoir continuer avec vous, t'aider dans ta quête, mais on compte sur moi ailleurs …

– Je suis heureux pour toi, coupa Steve. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Ton aide a été précieuse et nous te remercions tous, mais chacun d'entre nous, toi compris, avons des responsabilités, une vie à côté des Avengers. J'espère seulement te revoir bien vite, sans qu'un autre accident ne soit la raison de nos retrouvailles, bien sûr.

À croire que leurs réunions étaient le signe annonciateur d'une nouvelle apocalypse mondiale. Ils ne s'étaient jusqu'à présent réunis que pour combattre des forces qui menaçaient la sûreté de Midgard et même cela avait été le but premier de la création des Avengers, Thor devait reconnaître qu'il s'était attaché à chacun de ses coéquipiers – même au Docteur Banner qui, une fois transformé en Hulk, ne l'avait pas toujours ménagé.

– Je l'espère aussi. En tout cas, je te souhaite bon courage dans tes recherches. Mais te connaissant, je suis sûr que les choses se passeront bien avec ton ami. Il ne t'a certainement pas oublié.

Les faits avaient été brièvement évoqué parmi les Avengers : Steve avait été sauvé d'une mort presque certaine, d'un plongeon dans le vide, d'une noyade et c'était le Sergent James Barnes, reconverti de force en arme de guerre, qui semblait être à l'origine de son sauvetage.

Thor connaissait mieux que personne les rédemptions. Il avait été le témoin d'une des plus impressionnantes et des plus étonnantes que les mondes aient jamais vue. Son frère qui, quelques années auparavant, aurait tout fait pour le détruire, avait renoncé à sa vengeance et mis de côté sa haine pour le sauver.

Il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux et les blessures laissées par la mort subite de Loki n'étaient pas prêtes de guérir.

Steve était fort, lui aussi. Il parviendrait à retrouver son meilleur ami et à gérer la situation, Thor n'émettait aucun doute.

Il espérait seulement que les épreuves qu'il aurait à affronter ne le briserait pas.

Il salua son ami une dernière fois avant de le quitter et pria tous les dieux pour le sort soit favorable au capitaine le plus célèbre de la Terre.

* * *

La loi avait tant fait parler d'elle, si bien que Thor, à l'autre bout de Midgard, en avait entendu parler. C'était Jane qui lui avait montré les informations à la télévision – la boîte électronique qui relayait, outre des aventures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres où de divers midgardiens se donnaient en spectacle, les nouvelles de la journée. Les Avengers y étaient apparus, Tony Stark en première ligne, mais aussi James Barnes, le meilleur ami de Steve, soupçonné d'avoir organisé un attentat lors des négociations.

Ces dernières s'étaient rapidement envenimées. Deux camps s'étaient formés au sein des Avengers : Steve d'un côté, qui refusait que des politiciens gouvernent les décisions de leur équipe, Tony de l'autre, qui approuvait ce contrôle. Thor était resté neutre dans ce combat : qui était-il, lui, un Asgardien, pour décider de ce qui était le mieux pour Midgard et ses habitants ?

En revanche, voir ses coéquipiers se déchirer ainsi l'avait profondément affecté.

Jane avait compris quand il lui avait annoncé devoir repartir et retrouver ses coéquipiers. Ce n'était qu'ensemble qu'ils pourraient à nouveau s'unir.

La situation était des plus tendues entre Steve et Tony, même après le dénouement de cette histoire. Thor avait lu la douleur dans les yeux de Tony quand celui-ci lui avait tout expliqué, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à la place de Steve. N'avait-il pas, lui-même, agi contre les Avengers quand il avait été question de Loki ? N'aurait-il pas, de nouveau, agi contre ces mêmes Avengers si Loki s'était retrouvé une fois de plus au cœur de toutes les attentions ? Il pouvait parfois devenir difficile de prendre des décisions objectives quand certains enjeux devenaient personnels.

Il lui avait fallu retrouver Steve et ses coéquipiers emprisonnés qui se cachaient toujours du grand public, traqués comme des bêtes, comme un ennemi public – alors que quelques mois plus tôt, encore, ils étaient acclamés et leurs noms scandés.

Il les avait retrouvés cachés au fin fond des plaines canadiennes, là où le froid sévissait, là où la population n'osait pas aller. Ils s'étaient reclus dans une vieille base du SHIELD, à l'abri des regards. Thor y retrouva Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Vision et même un dénommé Scott Lang qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

Steve l'attendait dans une pièce sombre où les ordinateurs s'empilaient, où une table électronique diffusait en continue des cartes et des vidéos de partout dans le monde. Sans doute était-ce la pièce où chacun pouvait s'exprimer, là où les plans se décidaient. Il se retourna, les bras croisés sur le torse, libéré de son costume de Captain America et le salua.

– J'espère que tu ne me tiens pas rigueur de n'avoir pu te contacter. Les temps sont durs pour nous en ce moment, déclara Steve.

Thor ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Il préférait savoir ses coéquipiers en sûreté, même si pour cela ils devaient être loin de lui.

– Comment les choses se déroulent-elles pour vous ? J'ai vu Tony Stark avant de venir, c'est lui qui m'a indiqué où vous trouver.

– Vision nous a rejoint il y a peu de temps, Natasha est restée près de Tony en revanche. Elle joue le rôle d'intermédiaire. Ils essayent de calmer le jeu en public, mais tout est devenu bien plus compliqué. Ne serait-ce que pour agir. On ne peut le faire qu'en petit groupe très restreint, loin des populations et le pire c'est que ça profite à nos ennemis. Ils n'hésitent plus à agir au grand jour. Quand ça dérape vraiment, Tony essaye de rattraper le coup, mais ce n'est pas simple.

Steve parlait de Tony avec difficulté. Le simple fait de prononcer son nom semblait être douloureux. La rancœur et l'incompréhension qui s'étaient petit à petit installées entre eux n'avaient cessé de creuser le fossé qui les séparait. Ils avaient su faire de leur rivalité une force au sein des Avengers, mais ils avaient sans doute marché trop loin l'un de l'autre pour réussir à s'accorder.

– Qu'en est-il de ton ami, le Sergent Barnes ? demanda Thor.

– Tony t'a-t-il donné une explication ?

– En partie. Mais il n'a pas su me dire comment se déroulait son intégration au sein de notre équipe.

– Il nous faut déjà gérer sa notoriété. Son image a été souillée et même l'intervention du Roi T'Challa n'a pu être d'une grande aide. Bucky n'a jamais cherché ce qui est arrivé et même quand il s'est caché, il n'a fait que subir les conséquences d'actes qui n'étaient pas de sa responsabilité. Il est de notre côté désormais – il l'a choisi –, mais malgré tout, il n'est pas prêt de se racheter. Du moins, aux yeux du plus grand nombre.

–– Et à tes yeux ?

C'était, après tout, ce qui importait vraiment.

Thor n'avait eu que faire du regard des autres et de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser lorsqu'il avait, contre tous les avis, pris la décision de sortir Loki de sa cellule et de lui faire confiance. Il n'avait fait que suivre son instinct et avait, une toute dernière fois, écouté Loki.

– Il m'a sauvé la vie, rappela Steve. Il n'a pas eu besoin de se racheter.

– C'est tout ce qui importe.

* * *

Les ordres de Natasha étaient hurlés dans la pièce. Elle ne venait que rarement participer aux entraînements de l'équipe, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle ne ménageait jamais ses coéquipiers.

Thor longea les murs, jetant des regards discrets aux pauvres nouveaux que martyrisait Natasha, et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où Steve s'exerçait seul. Cela le rassura : il n'aurait pas à le déranger, personne ne poserait de questions.

Steve s'interrompit au moment même où il l'aperçut et se déshydrata.

– Je vais partir, annonça Thor, sans ménagement.

Il guetta la réaction de Steve, contenu et pudique, qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

– Jane doit sûrement s'impatienter à Londres, nous comprenons, déclara Steve.

Jane, Jane, Jane … Si seulement Thor pouvait lui rendre les choses plus faciles, mais entrer et sortir de sa vie à tout moment, sans prévenir, n'avait rien de sain. Bien qu'il ait décidé d'abandonner son titre royal et le trône qui allait avec, il n'avait pu se détacher de toutes les responsabilités qui faisaient de lui Thor, protecteur de Midgard, dieu du tonnerre et de la foudre, détenteur de Mjölnir. Il la quittait, une fois de plus et même si ça lui coûtait, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Les Avengers comptaient sur lui et Asgard l'attendait, encore.

– Ce n'est pas Jane qui requiert ma présence, cette fois-ci. Il s'agit d'Asgard.

– Je croyais que tu avais renoncé au trône. Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? Notre planète t'ennuie-t-elle déjà ?

Le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Steve aurait pu faire rire Thor, en d'autres circonstances, mais la réalité n'avait rien de drôle.

Thor n'avait pu contacter Heimdall et ce à plusieurs reprises. Il n'en avait rien conclu, au début, mais ce silence qui persistait lui avait fait imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. Le gardien d'Asgard devait être bien occupé pour qu'il ne puisse le contacter – à moins qu'il ne soit même plus en mesure de l'entendre. Il avait donc pris la décision de retourner chez lui. Si aucune porte ne s'ouvrait, ses amis physiciens trouveraient bien le moyen de le renvoyer de là où il venait – il l'espérait.

Il devait cependant s'assurer que ses coéquipiers retrouveraient un semblant d'équilibre. Lui n'entretenait aucune animosité que ce soit avec Steve ou Tony, mais il était peut-être temps pour l'un et l'autre d'entamer un dialogue ouvert.

– Il n'en est rien, mon ami. Je m'inquiète pour Asgard, expliqua-t-il. Je ne parviens pas à prendre contact avec Heimdall et je crains le pire. Peut-être n'est-ce rien, mais je voudrais m'en assurer moi-même. Je pense partir bientôt – le plus tôt sera le mieux.

– Tu sais qu'en cas de problèmes, tu peux nous contacter. Tu nous as rendu tellement de services qu'il serait des plus naturels que nous te rendions la pareille.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul. Après tout, je connais Asgard mieux que personne. En revanche, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse.

– Je t'écoute.

– Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de faire la paix avec Tony Stark.

Thor ne laissa même pas le temps à Steve de soupirer. Il reprit aussitôt :

– Il regrette ce qui est arrivé et c'est pour ça qu'il n'ose pas t'en parler. Tu sais …

– Son ego, cracha Steve.

– Tu te trompes. Il se sent coupable, il a beaucoup de remords, il a même honte de la manière dont il a agi. Il voudrait pouvoir te parler, mais même s'il ne l'avouera pas, je suis sûr qu'il en a peur. Steve, promets-moi d'au moins essayer, pas seulement pour lui ou pour toi, mais tout simplement pour nous tous, les Avengers.

Son petit discours ne lui paraissait pas bien convaincant, mais il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, avec le peu qu'il avait.

Steve acquiesça, malheureusement à contrecœur.

Thor le quitta, juste après, avec toujours l'espoir de revoir bientôt Steve et Tony combattant côte à côte.

* * *

Le palais ne lui avait jamais semblé si grand. Il se sentit tout petit entre ces colonnes dorées et ce plafond décoré qui se liait aux cieux. Il n'était qu'un être ridicule dans cette édifice venu du fond des âges.

Il n'avait croisé personne à son arrivée sur Asgard. La porte était bien ouverte, mais Heimdall avait disparu. Aucun garde ne l'avait interpellé sur les chemins où il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une âme qui vive. C'était comme si tous les habitants avaient fui la cité. Son chez lui, cette ville d'or et de lumières, avait perdu de ses couleurs pour être remplacée par un tableau fade et triste où pas même le chant des oiseaux, le ruissellement de l'eau, ne venaient perturber le souffle languissant du vent. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il traversa le hall d'un pas mal assuré. L'écho s'y répercuta avant d'y mourir aussi vite. Un lourd silence l'enveloppa juste avant que le tic tac de son destin ne se remette en route. Il s'arrêta non loin du trône.

Le sceptre du roi frappait le sol en rythme, prolongeait une silhouette longiligne qui se dévoila enfin à lui. Finis les illusions et les fourberies, les pleurs claquemurés dans un coin sombre de ses souvenirs, Thor relâcha seul le sentiment de trahison qui se mit à bouillir au sein de ses entrailles. Il lui donnerait la force qu'il mettrait dans chacun de ses coups, la puissance de son bras et la vigueur de sa parole. Il ne céderait pas, plus jamais.

La surprise ne le frappa même pas lorsqu'il aperçut Loki, grand, brillant et souriant, les mains levées en signe de paix. Mais quelle paix pouvait-il y avoir désormais ? Alors qu'il avait pleuré son corps mort et fait son deuil durant des jours sur Midgard, quand Jane avait dû supporter ses lamentations et sécher ses larmes pour un vulgaire tissu de mensonges qui n'en voilait que d'autres, plus gros encore, dans un dessein bien plus grand, qui le dépassait. Il comprit que Loki n'aurait jamais fini de mentir.

Le discours qu'il avait fait à Steve sur ce qui les liait, leur quête perdue, se fissura. Ça n'avait plus aucun sens à présent. Loki n'avait jamais voulu se racheter, il ne rachèterait jamais ses fautes et tout espoir se brisa en Thor comme une cruche qu'on aurait laissé tomber au sol, les morceaux trop éparpillés pour pouvoir la reconstituer.

Il lâcha une larme que Loki ne manqua pas de noter. Son frère se mit à rire.

Mais Thor n'avait plus de frère. Il était mort, depuis longtemps, sur le Bifrost.

Où Odin, Heimdall, Sif et tous les autres pouvaient-ils être ? Une immense solitude l'envahit, plus grand encore que lorsqu'il avait affronté Loki l'usurpateur en ces mêmes lieux quelques années auparavant.

Il n'y aurait pas un seul compromis cette fois-ci.

Thor ne jura même pas. Il leva son marteau qui retomba aussitôt.

Ses mains mordues par le fer, il s'écrasa à genoux aux pieds de Loki, victorieux.

Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

* * *

Enchaîné, exposé aux yeux de tous, humilié devant amis et ennemis, il n'était plus rien.

Les trois guerriers implorant Loki, la cité pleurant à ses pieds et le sort des mondes entre ses mains tremblantes lui donnaient de quoi épuiser toutes les larmes de l'univers.

Mais la force, de lever les yeux seulement, lui échappa petit à petit. Thor se sentait triste et las.

Cela aurait pu être la fin pour lui.

* * *

Des cris pour percer ses tympans, des lumières pour traverser ses paupières closes et la rage de Loki pour détruire son cœur.

Il les entendit arriver, briser les portes du palais. Ils pénétrèrent les uns après les autres – Sif, qui avait disparu, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Steve et Tony qui fermaient la marche. Des gardes apparurent de nulle part, mais ils furent tous repoussés. Loki, plus féroce que jamais, enveloppa la salle d'innombrables sortilèges contre lesquels même Wanda la Sorcière ne put rien faire.

Au centre de la bataille, Steve, qui avait récupéré son bouclier, Tony, retrouvé ses armures, s'unirent, l'un à l'aide de ses projections d'énergie épousant le vibranium, l'autre projetant son bouclier vers Loki pour l'affronter. Le sceptre royal, entre les mains tendues de Loki, résista dans un combat infernal. Tous trois investirent la pièce et on ne les vit bientôt plus, masqués par la lumière provoquée par leur confrontation.

Thor restait un acteur passif du combat, incapable de se libérer de ses chaînes. Gesticuler ne faisait qu'aggraver la douleur. Il avait fini par se résigner, mais le temps était venu de mettre fin à toute cette mascarade.

Une explosion fit trembler les colonnes ancestrales qui maintenaient le hall. Le cœur battant la chamade, Thor tira sur ses chaînes. Il hurla à la mort la douleur qui s'emparait de son corps tout entier. Ce fut à peine si les attaches grincèrent, mais il persista.

Le flou sur le champ de bataille se dissipa. Loki, à terre, haletant, les yeux fous de rage, Steve et Tony à genoux devant lui et désarmés – le bouclier brisé, l'armure en lambeaux – se redressèrent avec difficulté. Le combat n'était pourtant pas fini.

Steve et Tony se lancèrent un regard entendu – signe de leur réunion – et tous les Avengers foncèrent sur Loki. Les uns après les autres ils le harcelèrent, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit. Parmi la foule, Steve, lui, courait en direction du marteau.

– Un mortel qui se croit digne d'un marteau forgé par les dieux ! aboya Loki.

Il laissa échapper un rire effroyable.

Mais il était trop tard. Steve avait posé ses doigts autour du manche et ce simple touché réveilla la foudre et provoqua les grondements du tonnerre dans tout le palais. Il le souleva aussi léger qu'une plume et les pouvoirs de Mjölnir le transpercèrent de part en part. Une seule frappe suffit à briser les liens de Thor qui s'écroula au sol, enfin libre. Steve rattrapa le marteau, avant de le lancer en plein sur le torse Loki qui trébucha sur les marches du palais, vaincu par Mjölnir. Thor suivit son regard ébahi, outré, lorsque Steve et Tony vinrent l'aider à se relever. Ils le portèrent jusqu'à celui qui fut autrefois son petit frère.

Loki ne prononça pas un mot.

La partie était terminée.

Et Thor pouvait enfin rentrer.

* * *

Être un dieu a ses avantages, notamment celui de pouvoir très vite guérir de n'importe quelles blessures.

Il n'avait fallu à Thor que quelques jours pour se remettre de toutes les douleurs qui avaient brisées son corps – aussi bien que son cœur. Il s'était souvenu avoir vu défiler ses coéquipiers à son chevet. Il avait même entretenu une discussion avec Tony – mais était incapable de se souvenir du contenu de celle-ci.

Ce fut Steve qu'il retrouva lorsque ses membres endoloris acceptèrent – enfin – de le porter. Il se redressa entre les draps du lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'un blanc immaculé où il avait sommeillé.

– Il semblerait que ton père ne soit pas le seul à avoir besoin de sommeil réparateur, moqua Steve avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas qu'un dieu pouvait dormir si longtemps, cela fait une semaine que tu es ici.

– Tu te trompes, mon ami. Bien plus longtemps encore.

Il observa les lieux rapidement. Rien ne ressemblait à Asgard.

– Nous sommes de retour sur Terre, expliqua Steve. Nous t'avons ramenés juste après que tu te sois évanouis. Natasha et moi sommes restés un peu plus longtemps sur ta planète avec ton amie Sif pour remettre un peu d'ordre chez toi. Ton père était emprisonné dans des donjons, comme Heimdall. Il a aussi fallu s'occuper de Loki …

– Loki ! cria Thor, comme s'il se souvenait brusquement de l'existence de son frère. Était-ce bien lui ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il se sentait bouleversé par tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. Il ne pourrait plus jamais faire confiance en Loki. Tout ce qui restait de leurs souvenirs d'enfance avait été piétiné sans vergogne par un Loki aveuglé par la folie.

Mais son sort lui importait toujours. Il ne pouvait ni ignorer leur passé commun, ni les derniers plans manigancés par celui-ci pour s'emparer du pouvoir.

Steve sembla hésiter un moment, puis, l'air résigné, les paupières lourdes, la mâchoire dure, soupira avant de lui annoncer la vérité :

– Ton père a décidé de l'exiler. Il n'a pu se décider à mettre fin à ses jours, mais Loki reste enchaîné au fin fond d'Asgard. Il faudra, je pense, que tu t'entretiennes avec ton père. Il est mieux placé que moi pour tout t'expliquer.

Thor tenta alors de se relever. Ses genoux tremblèrent lorsqu'il sortit de son lit. Il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment qu'il portait une longue chemise blanche et rien de plus.

– Il me faut y aller le plus tôt possible, déclara-t-il, convaincu.

– Il faut que tu te reposes.

– Je me suis suffisamment reposé !

C'était faux. Il sentait, dans chacun de ses membres, son poids peser. Il dut se rasseoir après quelques pas. Steve lui laissa sa chaise et alla s'adosser au mur, son regard de leader, protecteur, fixé sur lui.

Thor avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais trop de difficulté à remettre ses pensées en ordre.

Il éructa la première qui lui vint à l'esprit :

– Comment avez-vous su ?

Il remercia intérieurement Steve pour sa compréhension car il n'aurait pu plus mal exprimer sa pensée.

– Sif s'était échappée d'Asgard. Elle a mis un moment avant d'arriver sur Terre. Elle venait t'avertir, mais tu étais déjà parti. Quand elle m'a tout raconté, j'ai tout de suite contacté Tony et nous sommes venus te retrouver, dès que possible.

– Merci, souffla-t-il.

– C'est Tony qu'il faut remercier. Sans lui, impossible d'aller sur Asgard. Il refusait de dormir avant d'avoir trouvé un moyen pour te sauver.

– Merci à vous tous. Ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pour mon peuple … je n'en serais jamais assez reconnaissant. Et ce que tu as fait !

Cette fois-ci, il était question du marteau. Thor se souvenait très distinctement d'avoir vu Steve brandir Mjölnir comme lui avait pu le faire des centaines de fois auparavant. Un simple mortel avait accompli ce que des générations d'êtres supérieurs n'avaient pu réaliser jusque là. Le marteau avait jugé Steve digne de ses pouvoirs, digne d'un _dieu_. Thor réalisa que jamais il ne s'était trompé à l'égard de son ami.

Steve baissa le regard et cacha dans l'ombre de la pièce les rougeurs sur ses joues, comme un adolescent gêné lors de ses premiers émois.

– Il faut croire que le marteau a ses raisons, murmura-t-il. Il ne devait pas beaucoup apprécier de se reposer au milieu de la salle du trône. Mais il a retrouvé sa place, auprès de son _vrai_ propriétaire.

Steve pointa du doigt le coin de la pièce, non loin du lit de Thor. Il l'avait vraisemblablement déposé lui-même à cet endroit.

Thor prit quelques instants pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il demanda finalement :

– Vous vous êtes donc réconciliés, Tony Stark et toi ?

Steve esquissa le semblant d'un sourire qui ne trompait personne. Les choses s'étaient sans doute améliorées, mais une entente cordiale ne pouvait pas renaître si tôt.

– Je t'en avais fait la promesse, notre relation s'est améliorée. Malheureusement, la raison de notre réconciliation n'a pas été la meilleure qui soit.

– Heureux de l'entendre.

– En revanche, j'espère que tu appliqueras tes propres conseils, crut bon d'ajouter Steve.

– Qu'entends-tu par là ?

– Ton frère, Thor. Je pense que tu devrais essayer de lui parler.

– Je me suis tristement trompé. Les choses étaient bien plus différentes entre Loki et ton ami que ce que j'imaginais. Ton ami n'était pas responsable de ses actes, il ne les avait pas choisis. Loki, lui, en est totalement responsable. Il a préféré me mentir, se faire passer pour mort, plutôt que de me montrer son vrai visage. Je ne l'en croyais même pas capable. Tu devrais oublier tout ce que j'ai pu te dire.

Steve soupira, une fois de plus, et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

– Un homme sage m'a dit un jour de ne jamais perdre espoir. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'espère seulement que, peu importe tes choix, tu en feras de même.

Sur ce, Steve le quitta après lui avoir conseillé de se reposer encore un peu.

Une question tarauda alors Thor, seul avec lui-même, confiné dans une minuscule pièce : comment pouvait-il continuer à garder espoir avec Loki quand celui-ci se faisait un malin plaisir d'en briser chaque parcelle restante ?

* * *

Retrouver ses coéquipiers unis l'avait aidé à se remettre des derniers évènements qui avaient chamboulé sa vie. Revoir Steve et Tony discourir, l'un à côté de l'autre, lui avait même redonné le sourire. Les disputes n'avaient pas disparu – ce ne serait probablement jamais le cas –, mais l'entente régnait à nouveau. Tony Stark s'attelait à améliorer la mécanique du bras en métal du meilleur ami de Steve et ce dernier prenait en considération ses conseils – quand il ne lui demandait pas son avis.

Thor avait également longtemps discuté avec Steve de ses retrouvailles avec le dénommé Bucky – qu'il ne connaissait, par ailleurs, que très peu. Toutes ces paroles échangées, parfois jusque tard dans la nuit, avaient eu pour effet, si ce n'était de lui redonner espoir, de remonter son moral. Il avait repris son marteau en main, avait participer à quelques-unes de leurs opérations et recontacté Heimdall.

Il lui fallait revoir son père, revoir Heimdall, féliciter Sif. Asgard n'attendait plus que lui, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Du moins, pas tout à fait.

Il aborda Steve juste après l'une de leurs réunions. Comme à chaque fois, le capitaine avait dû intervenir pour faire cesser les piques que se lançaient en continue Sam et Bucky et reprendre Tony qui se plaisait à envenimer la situation.

Les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre – _ou presque_.

Les membres des Avengers quittèrent un à un la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Thor et Steve qui ferma la porte pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

– Je t'écoute, lui dit-il avec un sérieux que Thor aurait pu retrouver chez son père.

– Je vais partir, de nouveau. Tu dois t'en douter, cela fait un moment déjà que je dois retourner sur Asgard.

– À vrai dire, je suis même étonné que tu n'y sois pas allé plus tôt.

– J'en suis le premier étonné. Mais avant tout, il me faut te demander quelque chose.

Steve resta silencieux.

– Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, sur Asgard. Je devrais y aller seul, mais je souhaite que tu m'accompagnes. Ta présence m'a beaucoup aidé ces derniers temps.

Son ami resta bouche bée. Il parut réfléchir avant de répondre finalement :

– Il nous faudra en parler à tout le monde.

* * *

Les Avengers les fixaient du regard tandis que, collés l'un à l'autre, Thor et Steve brandissaient Mjölnir ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux, juste avant qu'ils s'envolent pour Asgard.

Rien n'est jamais simple pour un dieu, et moins encore pour un dieu comme Thor, mais lorsque les nuages s'éclaircissent et qu'ils laissent place à un ciel bleu, l'orage finit toujours par se calmer.


End file.
